


“The Arlathan Amelanen’lin

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sollevallan fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	“The Arlathan Amelanen’lin

The cold mountain air nipped at her cheeks and nose.as she gazed out at the mountains that surrounded skyhold.the sky was alright with all different colors from pink to red to orange as the sun slowly set behind the horizon. The sky was darkening and the moons wer slowly making thier way into the sky...It was beautiful. and had help ease some of the numbness she felt inside her soul.

The image of him turning his back on her...She couldn't understand. Why, what had she done wrong? ..........  
.No it wasn't anything she had done wrong...It was him, and his secrets..the well had wisperd something about him that caused her to worrie, ....And, she wasn't prepared to deal with anything at the moment.her entire body ached from the battle..The corruption that filled the air. Fighting that awful dragon was..Well at the time exsilurating,now however she felt every muscle in her body aching and stiff, she also had a pretty good amount of bruises littering her body.  
The orb, however had done the most damage.  
It had emptied itself into the ancor after she seald the final breach, and broke to purses in her hand before they fell to the ground..  
When she saw how solas had looked so devistated at how it had broken...It caused the well to stir slightly, but mostly it had seemed...Almost amused at his pain..It was confusing,but what he thought was lost..Now rested inside her body....

"It is a wonder what a single bright soul can achieve if put to the test..You have done well for yourself Yara Lavellan, and your people should be proud." The soft gravel timber of the old woman's familiar voice shocked her, she had sent senced the woman behind her.and she briefly wondered how long the woman had been watching her.  
We" Thank you. But may I ask...What brings you hear?" She asked not rudely just genuine curiosity.mythal hadn't seemed to be interested in the matters of thedus..  
"You, I have not been able to stop think of you ever cince I met you , and in truth the pain the ancor causes you can be felt through our bond...I came to offer a perposal of sorts..."  
"What sort of perposal?" She asked no hesitation, if mythal-flemeth could take the pain away..Even the ancor itself she'd be greatful..Solas never spoke of the future concerning it..Just that the orb created it...that currently was in her secret chest of artifacts she herself had collected over the years.  
"I am being hunted you could say, another Evanuris is coming to take my power...But I don't believe he should ever wield my powers..he is capable of only destruction...Such as all men are, I will give you the power to absorb the ancor..To truly own the magic that has been.. Accidentally placed upon you...I am Shure you realize,it is killing you.?"   
"Yeah, it wouldn't be so painful if it wasn't, it's calm..But it's always..Pulling.. What do you want in return for.."

"You will be my heir, if I should ever fail, or truly die you will take my place. You will take my place in the world, perhaps even help create a new hope for the elven people" her voice was soft, her yellow eyes seemed to glow as she watched me, the ancor was sparking,again and pain shot through her arm..Making her breath catch, the ancor was no longer as stable as it was before, not with the extra power. A cold sweat had taken over her body, and she knew she didn't have a choice, not if she wants to live.  
"What do you need me to do?" Resignation colored her soft voice, she knew her pain was making the choice...Not able to think properly, she readily agreed.  
" Simply say that you swear to be theduses next protector upon the death of the protector of Justice."she said as she took my hands, a small nife in her hand sliced through the palm of my hand while she quietly, quickly changed the ancient words, magic flowed freely between us, when she sliced her palm she pressed the two cuts together and nodded for me to say my part." I swear to the ancient guardians, that I Yara lavellan shall take up tital of protector upon the death of the protector of Justice.." with that I felt the magic flow between us, harmonizing, before finally settling completing the oath bonds.  
Mythal waisted no time, she pushed her magic throughout my veins, her entire body screamed for release,from the agonizing pain,her body was burning on the insides..  
"Hush dal'en, it will be over soon" her voice was soft sothing, as she gently pushed my dark red hair out of my face,as I slowly lost consciousness, "when you wake, you shall be whole again,the well will guide you"  
That was the last she ever saw of the all mother.

 

 

 


End file.
